Today, when wireless devices, such as Bluetooth devices, WiFi devices, and Near Field Communication (NFC) devices, or beacons, are paired, or connected with a user device, there is no way to visually establish the device to device connection. Currently, pairing of devices is based upon previous settings established through a traditional screen interface. In other words, no options are available to visualize the action of establishing the connection, thus missing an opportunity to improve connection abilities and characteristics. Existing models require some amount of user interaction via an on-screen user interface to establish an initial pairing of two devices.